A Rainbow Above Us
by hannaaxx
Summary: Life is never easy, and Hermione finds out the hard way. But who's there to help her when she needs it most? Written for the weather challenge.


**Pairing:** Anthony/Hermione with mention of Hermione/Ron

**Weather:** Rainbow

**Prompts:** Chocolate frogs, unexpected, hair

* * *

She remembered the day. Honestly how could she forget it?

"_I'm sorry, Hermione. I just don't love you like I used to."_

"_W-What?" She stammered, unable to comprehend what had happened, Tears rolled down her face like a mid-May rainstorm._

"_I don't love you." Ron said. He wanted to pull the crying girl into his arms. To hold her; comfort her. He leaned in, but at the last moment settled for a clumsy pat on the back. It would be too hard._

"_I'm sorry." _

_That was the last thing he said to her before he walked out of the room, and out of her life._

Now most people have gone through the many stages of post-breakup.

There's the sadness stage.

The 'what did I do wrong?' stage.

The anger stage.

And lastly the 'I'm finally over you stage'.

About a week after what she refers to as 'the incident' Hermione was in the anger stage. More specifically the 'I'm going to hex you so bad your ears far off' stage.

She was currently cleaning her flat in a fit of anger.

"Damn Ronald Weasley..." She swept the floor.

"No good lousy..." She wiped down the counters.

"Piece of sh-"

_ding dong!_

Hermione, startled; dropped the dish rag onto the counter.

"Coming!" she yelled at she made her way to the door.

She pulled open the door to find a very tall Auror with muddy blue eyes and chestnut hair.

Hermione were perplexed.

"Good afternoon Auror-" She looked at his badge. "Auror Goldstein."

Something clicked in her brain.

"Goldstein.." she whispered. "Anthony?" She asked looking up at the tall man.

He grinned widely, showing her his white teeth.

"That's right." he said, giving her a dazzling smile.

She smiled back shyly. "You've sure uhh... grown up since Hogwarts."

He laughed. "And so have you Hermione. You are looking lovely, if I may say so."

She blushed faintly across her speckled cheeks.

"Thank you. Now, I'm sure you're not hear merely for a social call?"

His grin fell.

"I-I..." he paused. "I'm not sure where to start."

"Why don't you come in and sit down?" Hermione asked politely.

"Thank you." He followed her into the small, but bright kitchen and sat down at a tiny oak table with miss matched chairs. She sat down across from him and waited patiently for him to find his voice.

"Early this morning, Ronald Weasley-" He began but was interrupted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said crossly, "What has that rotten bastard done now?"

Anthony gave her a pitying look. "Hermione, he's dead."

"I-what?" She asked, in a state of shock.

Anthony frowned. "Early this morning, Ronald Weasley was trampled by a herd of stampeding hippogriffs. A smashed chocolate frog card was all that was found on him. Now, I know this was unexpected and traumatic for you, but the Ministry has offered grief conseli-"

He stopped talking abruptly because the young witch in front of him starting sobbing hysterically.

Anthony sat their in shock, unsure of how to calm the hysterical witch.

"I-uhh, Hermione...oh bloody hell!"

He stood up, clamored around the table, pulled the shaking girl into his arms, and carried her over to the blue loveseat.

"Shh, shhh. It's okay. It'll all be okay." He said quietly, rocking her gently, stroking her hair softly. She sobbed for quite some time before finally being able to calm herself down.

"Oh Anthony, _hic! _Why me? I never even got to _hic!_ Say good-bye." She looked up at him with her watery doe eyes.

"Sometimes, bad things happen to good people. It's not always clear why. Ron was a good man Hermione, his faults included." Anthony told her honestly.

She nodded. "I know he was a good man. He was a great man. A brave man. He left me a week ago, and now I find out I'm never going to s-see h-h-im again!" She was working herself up again.

"You'll see him again someday, Hermione. And when you do, you two will laugh about all the great times you had." Anthony told her, his blue eyes locked onto her brown ones.

She shook her head, hair flying around her face.

"It's too far away Anthony! I can't do it alone." She said in a small voice.

He took her hand and said softly. "Who ever said you would have to do it alone?"

He pulled her off the couch and walked her to the window.

He pointed out. "Look."

Outside was a beautiful rainbow with bright colors. It filled the whole sky. The remaining rain sat on the grass blades and tree leaves. The sun shined through the drops, making them look like prisms.

"Don't you see Hermione?" Anthony asked her.

She looked at him puzzled.

He smiled softly at her. "That's Ron telling you that everything is going to be okay."

She looked out at the rainbow and she knew that what Anthony was telling her was true. That someday everything would be alright.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
